


Midnight Stories

by Pearlescence



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/F, Finn/Rey/Poe friendship, Lesbian Rey, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, non-canon lesbian relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 23:56:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13064844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlescence/pseuds/Pearlescence
Summary: It's been a few days since the whirlwind events of Episode VIII, and Rey is restless. She's spent many days and nights by Finn's bedside as he recovers, and she often tell him stories. Tonight, Finn asks for a different sort of story, a real one. So Rey tells him of Aya, the girl she loved, if briefly, back on Jakku a few years ago. Watch Rey reminisce about a different time, a time that feels so very long ago and so very far away.





	Midnight Stories

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Welcome to my first ever fanfic post on this account. For this story's purposes, I've invented some backstory for Rey and created a character for her. Also—even though I KNOW Rey and Poe don't meet and Finn doesn't wake up until The Last Jedi, in my story they do, just because it makes for some solid fan fiction. You get it. Okay, enjoy!
> 
> P.S. I may or may not post more in this story, but I most certainly will post more fics. :)

Rey was alone. 

It had been four days since the biggest, scariest moment of her life, and between the medical examinations and the debriefings and the repetitive speeches from various Resistance leaders about how “she could be a part of something bigger; didn’t she want to be a part of something bigger?” and how they “needed her talents” and how “she could help change millions of lives,” she hadn’t had a single moment of peace. Until now. Night had fallen on D’Qar, and the starry sky was clear. 

Rey’s room was in what was essentially the Resistance Headquarters’ attic. They’d offered her a larger, more central one, but Rey liked the quiet and the view. She’d made a pile of blankets and cushions for herself just below the window, and she often slept there. Something about the spacious, cushy bed was too unfamiliar, and she liked being able to see the stars as soon as she awoke from a nightmare. 

Rey sighed as she looked up at that vast, inky sky, thinking of how little of it she had seen up close. The sky reminded her of other, warmer nights—Jakku nights. Nights filled with passion, with gentle kisses, with secrets whispered to the sky. She didn’t miss Jakku, but she sure as hell missed those nights. Missed  _ her _ . 

Rey was startled from her reverie by her com crackling. “Hey.” It was Finn. He’d only just been moved out of the medical bay and into his own room, but he was recovering well. Stormtroopers always did. Rey grabbed the com device. 

“Hey.” 

“Are you sleeping?”

Rey snorted and shook her head at the obvious question. “No.” 

Finn was silent for a moment. “Yeah.” 

Rey knew how lonely he had been lately. He’d been bedridden for most of his time here, and he felt like an outsider from the other Resistance fighters. Their attitudes towards him ranged from quiet distrust to outright hostility. Poe kept telling him they’d warm up, but Rey could tell how much they stung Finn. She’d spent pretty much all of her free time at his bedside since arriving. Often she would tell him stories of her life on Jakku, or ones she’d picked up from the fighters, or even ones she’d made up herself. “Want me to come down?” 

 

\\\\\///

 

“Don’t sit up,” Rey ordered as she entered Finn’s room (she could already see the covers shifting and his head starting to lift). He eased back. “Need your pillows plumped?”

Finn laughed warmly. Some stirring sounds came from another corner of the room. They both glanced over to see Poe sleeping on the sofa, covered by one of Finn’s rough-knit, Resistance-issue blankets. Finn lowered his voice. “You are  _ not _ my nursemaid.” 

Rey sighed with fake drama. “Fine.” She settled into the chair beside his bed, and tucked her legs up, crossed in an “X” in front of her. She pulled out her small cloth-weaving set, which she had used to make her own clothes back on Jakku, and now used whenever she needed something to do with her fingers. She sat weaving while Finn layed breathing for a few minutes. 

Finally he said, “Rey?” 

She didn’t look up from her fingerwork. “Mmhm?”

“Can you tell me a story?” 

“What kind of story?”

“A different kind.” 

Rey looked up. She didn’t entirely understand what Finn meant. Sometimes his pain meds made him a little dopey, but she wasn’t sure that’s what this was. She could see Poe’s eyes opening blearily in the semi-darkness. He gave her a sleepy, lopsided grin. “Fancy seeing you here.” For some reason he was whispering, even though no one in this room was asleep anymore. Poe often listened in to Rey’s stories. Rey turned back to Finn, a quizzical expression on her face.  

Finn shook his head. “I-I don’t know. Just... Something real, you know? Really real.” 

Rey nodded slowly. “Okay.” She knew what story to tell. She just wasn’t sure she wanted to. But if Finn wanted real, this would certainly cover it. Rey had to tell him about her. Rey had to tell him about Aya. So she did. 

  
  


\\\\\///

 

Rey’s story began three years ago, predictably, on Jakku. She was younger then, not by much but it felt like eons ago. She’d been struggling to find enough scrap lately. There were these new professionals in town, a whole crew who didn’t work for Unkar Plutt, but sold to some larger buyer. There were five of them, cocky and fond of hoarding all the good scavenge. Rey wasn’t afraid of a fight, but she wasn’t stupid. These men had blasters and there was no way she could beat them. So she was biding her time until they left. But without scrap to sell, food was hard to come by, and she was beginning to fear that the crew’s stay would be longer than she anticipated.

After one such measly day of work (worth one-eighth portion), Rey was exhausted and hungry. She watched resentfully as the crew hauled in a couple massive bags of scrap, receiving eighty portions between them. They didn’t work for Unkar, but they had to eat somehow, even if it was with the food that should go to Rey and the other poor scavengers. As the crew walked away joking loudly and congratulating each other, an old woman spat in their direction. 

Rey cursed under her breath. Mize Dankir had been here the longest out of any of the scavengers, and she was reckless and angry. The crew slowly stopped moving and turned towards Mize. The leader, a bulky Rodian with an ugly scar and an uglier accent, sneered menacingly, and advanced slowly in Mize’s direction. “I think you ought to apologize, old woman,” he hissed, “That certainly was not very polite, was it?” His crew guffawed in agreement. 

“If anyone here should be apologizing, it’s you bastards!” Mize was tiny and hunched, but Rey had to hand it to her—she did not back down. But that quality was about to get her into some serious trouble. By now the marketplace had quieted, and a crowd was beginning to gather. 

The Rodian had stopped walking. He was silent, evidently waiting for Mize to keep speaking and give him an excuse to vent his rage. He didn’t have to wait very long.

“You come in here and take scrap away from poor scavengers who only dream of a fuller belly tomorrow! If you need to earn a living, fine, I understand. But what I don’t understand is taking everyone else’s away. You will be punished someday. I would just like to be alive to see it.”

The Rodian lunged forward and grabbed the woman by her narrow shoulders. “You bitch,” he growled, “I’ll give you one chance to take that back and give us your day’s portions as compensation before I beat the living stars out of you.” Mize spat again, this time in his face. He let go of her shoulders and raised his staff. 

“Wait!” Without pausing to think, Rey had rushed forward and wedged herself between Mize and the Rodian. She swallowed, glancing around at the silent crowd. “Please. This woman is old and frail. She’s mad, she doesn’t know what she’s talking about. She means nothing by her disrespect. She’s just too old and too stupid to keep her mouth shut.” 

“Do you accept responsibility for this crone?” the Rodian leered. 

Rey inhaled and then nodded. “I do.” 

Before Rey had a chance to let out the breath, the Rodian had thrown her to the ground. She landed hard on her shoulder. He hauled her up by the scruff of her shirt and smashed his fist into the side of her face. He shoved her to the ground again, kicked her in the stomach, and as he was gearing up to kick her in the ribs, the side of his nobbly green head was blown open. Rey didn’t want to move from her fetal position on the ground. She heard seven more blaster shots and four more thuds. When at last she opened her eyes, she could see the bloodied, fallen bodies of the scavenging crew scattered across the sand. 

She could also see boots approaching her face. Rey scrambled to stand, but found herself presented with a gloved hand. She took it, and was pulled to her feet by a small, surprisingly strong woman in a dark helmet and an unmarked suit. Rey realized she was trembling. “Come on,” the woman said. It didn’t occur to Rey not to follow her. 

The woman silently led Rey to her ship, parked a short ways away from the market. The door opened with a woosh, and she gestured for Rey to follow her up the ramp. When they were both inside and the door closed, the woman eased off her helmet, and a pile of dark blue curls cascaded down. She tugged off a glove and offered Rey a hand. “I’m Aya Li Key,” she said.

Tentatively, Rey shook the hand. “Rey.”

“It’s nice to meet you Rey,” Aya said, in an accent Rey couldn’t quite place. She looked Rey up and down. “That was dumb,” she said appraisingly, “But brave.” She nodded. “I’m sorry about Ginto and his scum. I’ve run into them a few times before and they never get less nettlesome. He would’ve killed you, you know. I’ve seen him do it before. I guess now he’ll never hurt anyone again.” 

“Did you-?”

“Just Ginto. I only stunned the rest. But I suspect they won’t be bothering anyone around here anymore.” 

Rey breathed out. “Thank you.” 

Aya smiled. “Don’t mention it. Now why don’t we have a look at you.”

Rey stepped back quickly, alarmed. 

Aya shook her head. “Easy, now. I meant your injuries. I think he might have screwed your shoulder, and we need to clean out the cuts on your face.” 

“Oh… okay.” 

Aya nodded. “Here,” she gestured toward a cushioned bench in the central room of her ship. Rey sat down gingerly, realizing how sore she was only then. Aya leaned forward, reaching for the cabinet above Rey’s head. They maintained eye contact.  Aya pulled down a small white case. She opened the lid and pulled out a bottle of clear liquid, a jar of ointment, a few small bandages, some white pads, and a roll of black strip. The blue-haired woman pulled a chair up in front of the bench. She set the supplies next to Rey. Aya carefully poured the cleared liquid onto one of the pads. “This might sting a bit,” she murmured. Gently, she began to dab the pad along the broken skin on Rey’s cheekbone and brow. Rey sucked in her breath sharply and bit her lip. Aya grimaced apologetically. Rey closed her eyes. When Aya finished, they both took deep breaths. “There.” Aya began rubbing some of the ointment onto the freshly cleaned cuts, then she applied the small, sticky bandages, smoothing them out with her fingers. 

Rey had never had her face touched like this before. The girl’s fingers were so soft and nimble, and Rey’s skin tingled where they had been. 

“Why….” Rey trailed off. 

Aya looked at her. “Why what?” 

“Why are you doing this? Any of it? Why are you helping me?”

Aya averted her eyes and shrugged. “I don’t know… I think maybe I’ve spent so long looking the other way that I got tired of it, y’know? Why did you do what you did?” 

“I didn’t mean to actually. It was kind of an accident. I’m not sure I would have if I’d known he was going to hurt me. But I wouldn’t have wanted to see Mize get hurt. I can take it, but it might’ve killed her. She’s sort of the closest thing I’ve had to a friend around here. We talk sometimes after scrubbing off our haul. She’s a bit prickly, but she’s kind enough at heart. Just been here too long is all.”

Aya nodded slowly. The two were quiet for a moment. 

“I’m going to feel your shoulder now, okay?” Aya said. 

“Okay,” Rey whispered, though she wasn’t sure why. 

Aya began probing gently from Rey’s breastbone to her shoulder blade. As Aya was examining her shoulder, Rey examined her face. The girl’s hair was wildly curly, and blue as the oceans Rey had only seen in pictures. Her skin was a stark white, her lips a deep indigo. Aya’s features were delicate, her eyes were uptilted and fathomless black, and her nose formed a graceful swoop. Her slightly pointed ears seemed to emphasize the grace of her face. Rey gasped from a sharp twinge of pain. 

“Yeah,” Aya said thoughtfully, “It’s not dislocated but it’s sprained. Not badly though. I’ll just wrap it and put a cold pack on it.” Rey nodded. Aya reached across Rey and grabbed the roll of stretchy black fabric. For the first time since she encountered her, Aya faltered. “I-I’ll um, I’ll need to move your shirt.” 

“Oh, right, sure.” As Rey shifted to pull off her sleeve, she groaned when her shoulder seized. 

“It’s okay,” Aya said quickly, “I’ll do it.” Carefully, she undid the top three clasps of Rey’s shirt, and eased the sleeve off her shoulder, exposing her freckled decollete and arm. Aya gingerly lifted Rey’s arm and began wrapping the tape around and around and around her shoulder. 

“Have you ever considered a sleeveless shirt?” 

Rey laughed. “No. I only have two anyway.” 

“Maybe I oughta lend you one of mine.”

Rey laughed again and nodded, “Sure.” They were quiet for a bit while Aya wrapped. 

“So Rey,” she said, “How did you come to be on Jakku?” 

“I’m a scavenger. I work for Unkar Plutt.” 

Aya smiled slightly. “That isn’t what I asked.” 

“Well… my family left me here.” 

Aya’s smile dropped and she peered into Rey’s eyes. “Oh.” 

“It’s okay,” Rey shook her head and gave a feeble half-smile. “They’ll be back.” Aya nodded slowly as though she understood. “How about you?” 

“Me?” Aya grinned slightly. “I’m a part-time smuggler and a part-time resistance spy. I find them information, they find me work. There’s a nearby village north of here where one of their top allies lives and works. I’m to deliver him a map and gather what I can about First Order and Resistance influence while I’m here as well. I landed yesterday.” 

Rey looked up with renewed interest. “The Resistance? I’ve never met a Resistance fighter before.” 

Aya laughed. “You could hardly call me a Resistance fighter I’m afraid. I’m not crazy about sticking my neck out for big noble causes. But I guess I do what I can if it’s worth the money.” 

“Hmm.” 

“There, all done.” Aya taped the end of the wrapping, readjusted Rey’s shirt, then shook up a cold pack. She handed the pack to Rey. “You’ll want to hold that on there for another hour or two.” 

“Okay,” Rey nodded, and moved to stand up. 

“You know what?” Aya said. “Why don’t you spend the night here? I want to check on that shoulder in the morning, and something tells me you haven’t had a full meal in some time.” 

Rey grinned. 

 

\\\\\///

 

Later that evening, Rey and Aya sat across from each other at her table. For the first time in weeks, Rey’s belly felt truly full and she felt comfortable. Rey had been pestering Aya for stories of her time in the Resistance, and of her life travelling the galaxy. Wisely, Aya asked Rey little about her own life after receiving three-word answers upon her earlier attempts. 

“What’s something you’ve always wanted to do, but never could?”

Aya laughed in surprise at the unprecedented question. “Woah, okay. I have to think about that one.” After a moment, she said, “I’ve always wanted to be a part of something big. Like, actually really  _ big _ .” 

Rey cocked her head. “But what about the Resistance? Doesn’t that count?” 

Aya shrugged. “It would if I were actually involved, or if I actually cared. You get kind of numb after long enough in a smuggler’s life. I want to get away from that.” Rey smiled. “What?” 

“Nothing. Just, I understand.” 

 

Aya only had one bedroom in her ship. Because it was small, it contained only six bunks. Aya slept on the top one closest to the door, and had many of her things spread out over the others. 

Rey chose a bottom bunk in the middle of the room. She fell asleep thinking about Aya’s fingers on her cheek. 

 

\\\\\///

 

_ “No! Wait! Come back! Come back! No! Don’t leave!”  _

“Rey! Rey! Rey, wake up! It’s just a dream. Rey!”

Rey bolted up, breathing hard and shivering. Aya’s hands were on her shoulders, she had been shaking her. Rey looked at Aya and started weeping softly. Aya climbed onto her bed and wrapped her arms around her. “Shhh. Shhh. It’s okay. You’re okay. You’re okay. You’re okay.” 

They stayed like this for a few minutes or for an hour, Rey couldn’t tell. But eventually they lay next to each other, Rey’s head resting on Aya’s chest, her arm draped beneath her. Aya’s thumb traced slow circles on Rey’s forehead. Rey gazed up at this girl. This girl whom she’d only just met, but felt more connected to than she ever had anyone else. 

Impulsively, Rey turned her head kissed Aya’s hand. The circles stopped. Slowly, Aya extricated her arm from beneath Rey. Rey cursed herself, fearing that she had driven the blue girl away. But then Aya turned on her side, and kissed Rey’s forehead. Then she kissed her cheek. Then her ear. Then her nose. And then, finally, her lips. Rey pulled away. 

“I’ve never...never.” 

Aya shook her head. “It’s okay,” she smiled, “I can show you. Well, if you want. Do you?” Rey nodded.

Aya eased herself halfway on top of Rey. She kissed her lips again, this time more deeply. Rey kissed her back, though she wasn’t sure if she was doing it correctly. Aya deepened the kiss, pressing more firmly, sliding her tongue in. Her hands began to creep up Rey’s body, sliding up down her ribcage, and then up and over her breasts. Rey let out a little moan, and she could feel Aya laugh slightly against her mouth. Rey reached to help unclasp her top, and Aya pulled it open. Rey was small, and few women on Jakku bound their breasts in any way, so she was laid bare. She’d taken off her trousers to sleep as well. Aya moved her head down from Rey’s lips and began kissing her neck. Rey squirmed slightly, finding her breathing now heavier. She also found that she wanted to touch Aya back. Aya wore a small slip nightdress. It was sheer and filmy, and Rey could see her peaked breasts clearly through its fabric. Rey slid her hands under the nightdress, finding Aya without underwear of any kind. She rubbed her hands against her body, gripping her back, and Aya’s insistent kisses slid below her neck, onto her collarbone, and then her right breast. She kissed everywhere on and around it. When her mouth found its way to the nipple, she bit slightly, not hard, but enough to make Rey gasp. With her hand, Aya massaged Rey’s other breast, pressing and squeezing and pinching. Rey groaned, and rubbed her hands along Aya’s supple thighs. This girl was so soft and curvy, and though Rey didn’t really have any other bodies to compare Aya’s to, she thought it was beautiful. Aya switched breasts and began dragging her top teeth against Rey’s nipple. Rey groaned louder. “Aya,” she gasped. Aya rubbed Rey’s stomach gently with her fingertips, then dipped a little lower, brushing Rey’s inner thighs. Rey arched her back. Her breasts felt swollen and achy, but in the best possible way. Aya moved lower, and began to kiss Rey’s stomach and ribs, while her nimble fingers stroked her upper inner thighs and the outer edges of her labia. Rey felt painfully, gloriously sensitive to her touch. Suddenly, Aya plunged her fingers into Rey’s vulva, brushing it from bottom to top, then circling around her clitoris. Rey cried out at the sudden sensation and spread her thighs. She could feel herself opening like a flower. Aya kept her four fingers stroking around the insides of Rey’s vulva. Wanting more, harder, Rey grabbed her wrist and guided her fingers up to her clitoris and pressed firmly. Aya laughed slightly and nodded, increasing her pressure and switching to her middle two fingers, which she used to circle, then rub up and down, Rey’s clit. The repetitive motion felt incredible, and Rey moaned again. The sensation was so intense it almost hurt, but Rey wanted more. She could feel Aya’s hot breath against her stomach, growing lower, lower, until—Rey gasped and arched her back as Aya sucked gently on her clitoris. She moved her tongue down lower, to cover all areas of her vulva, then paid special attention to the opening of her vagina. Aya shifted back to Rey’s clitoris, making a sucking motion with her lips while using her tongue to make small circles. Rey groaned loudly. “Oh… oh,” she sighed. Aya made eye contact with Rey as she inserted two of her fingers. She increased the pressure to her clitoris. Rey could feel every inch of herself. It felt as though her skin was on fire and there was lighting in her veins. She brought one hand up to rub her own breast, the other she buried in Aya’s gorgeous blue curls. 

“Rey,” Aya breathed into her, and her the sound of her name was enough to put Rey over the edge. She gasped and cried out while her hips bucked. Waves crashed through Rey’s body and it felt as though she would burst. She continued to moan softly as she came down from the high and Aya applied the finishing kisses. The blue haired girl smiled up at her, and, spent, Rey smiled back. 

“May… may I try?” she asked.

 

**\\\\\/// To Be Continued \\\\\///**


End file.
